Therianthropes
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: The gang is going through some changes... really weird changes. They aren't normal either, more like an animal. Rated M for language and gore. formally red-tailed-hawkman
1. Trailer

**Normal/Bold- NARRATING BY TROY**

**BOLD/ALL CAPS- By Trailer Narrator**

_Italics- actions_

Normal- talking

**I'm sure you've heard of werewolves.**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking at night._

**They're also called lycanthropes.**

_Shows Troy being pulled away by an animal._

**People also say lycanthropes for any half-human/half-beast. The correct word is **

**therianthropes.**

_Shows Gabriella searching for Troy._

**They could turn to any one animal. They get that way either by a bite or it's hereditary. **

_Shows a person from behind with a shark fin growing from his back._

**I should know. I've seen my friends turn to sharks, spiders…**

_Shows a man from behind walking with spider legs, his legs 'levitating.'_

**They were still my friends, but they just lost it!**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella looking around the corner at AJ and Wendy._

**And these criminals have been robbing everything, but then they go missing.**

_Shows close up of Wendy and AJ._

"Baby, you've got to control this, ok."

"I'm trying. This is crazy. I actually think I'm turning into-"

"I saw it, too. You're not losing it."

"Wen, I ripped out his heart! He was my friend!"

**But that isn't the worst part.**

_Shows a man with monkshood, looking at Troy._

**I'm one of them.**

**TROY BOLTON**

_Shows Troy with yellow eyes._

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ**

_Shows Gabriella slicing her wrists._

**RYAN EVANS**

_Shows Ryan falling into the ocean._

**SHARPAY EVANS**

_Shows Sharpay jumping out of a window._

**CHAD DANFORTH**

_Shows Chad with blood on him, laughing._

**ZEKE BAYLOR**

_Shows Zeke standing over a body._

**TAYLOR MCHESSY**

_Shows Taylor jumping into water._

**KELSI NEILSON**

_Shows Kelsi with a worried look._

**JASON CROSS**

_Shows Jason playing basketball._

**AJ WEB**

_Shows AJ get bit on the hands by spiders._

**WENDY PRESCOTT**

_Shows Wendy holding a knife defensively._

**Therianthropes are coming to Albequerque. Take refuge in your homes, although that may not help.**


	2. Chapter 1

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason sat at a table in the food court at the mall. They were waiting for their friends AJ, Wendy, and Zeke to come back from the trip to Washington DC.

"I hope their flight is going ok." Gabriella said.

"They'll be here any minute and you can ask them yourself." Troy said.

"Ask us what?" Zeke's voice said from behind them.

"Zeke! Where's AJ and Wen?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh, they hung back. I don't know why. They'll be here in a second." Zeke said, sitting down beside Sharpay, giving her a peck on the cheek. She was looking a little down.

"She ok?" Zeke whispered to Jason, who was closest.

"Dude, tomorrow's the anniversary of Ryan's…"

"Oh yeah."

"So, what'd you guys do in Washington?" Taylor asked.

"We went looking at everything. Washington is big."

"Gee, Zeke, we told you that before you guys left." Chad said.

The table started laughing. "I know."

"Guys!" Gabriella called, waving to AJ and Wendy, who were holding hands. AJ had his free hand in his pocket. They walked over and Wendy sat in the seat beside Gabi, AJ sitting beside her.

"Dude, you look a little pale. What happened?" Chad asked.

AJ shook his head, "Nothing. Just a bug bite or two."

"Big ass bugs." Wendy muttered.

"Wen." AJ said.

"Bug bites?" Jason echoed skeptically.

"Ok, more like spider bites. But it's no big deal. No matter how much Wendy thinks it is."

"What kind of spider?" Taylor asked.

"Err… a wolf spider." AJ hesitated.

"Dude, you do know that's poisonous, right?" Troy asked. AJ nodded.

"And you got bitten by two of them?" Taylor asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I already got it looked at and the doctors said it was fine." AJ said, with a small look of guilt. Gabriella was the only one to notice.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Zeke asked.

"We knew you'd freak." Wendy said.

"You wanna see?" AJ said, sarcastically.

"Yeah." Taylor said, seriously.

AJ sighed and lifted both hands onto the table. He had bandages wrapped around both palms. "See, told ya, I checked it out already."

"Both hands? Did you do anything to them?" Gabriella asked.

"No. I just put my hands down and SNAP!" AJ said.

Gabriella looked at her watch. "Guys, I gotta go, I have to watch my little sister tonight." She stood up.

"You need some company?" Troy offered.

"Yeah See you guys later." They said, walking off.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home to. I'm getting a little sleepy." AJ said, walking off, without another word.

They walked down an empty street. It was about 8:00 and it was real dark.

"So, what'd you want to do tomorrow? The guys are throwing a party for AJ, Wen, and Zeke." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded, "I know. Taylor told me. I don't know." She clearly was distracted.

"What's on your mind?" Troy asked.

"Nothing."

"Gabi, don't try pulling that on me. I know when something's wrong. And I know somethings wrong."

"It's just… AJ looked like he wasn't sharing everything he knew. Like he knew something was bad."

"Come on, Gabi. You're probably just worried. He said he went to the doctor. If you still have any doubts, you can ask him tomorrow, ok."

"You're right. I'll ask tomorrow, although it's probably just me." Gabriella said.

"So, about that party, are you goi-" Troy stopped short and screamed. Gabriella saw a huge dog looking animal clamping his jaw's on Troy's leg. Troy fell down and groaned in pain. Gabriella knelt down to help him. The dog growled and snapped at Gabriella, but she managed to move away. It bit down on Troy's leg and pulled him into the woods. Gabriella screamed.

"Troy! TROY!!" Gabriella started to cry.

"Gabi!" A voice said from the opposite direction. She looked to see AJ running to her.

"AJ, oh thank God. You gotta help Troy. I don't know if he's alive or…" Gabriella said through sobs. He held her for a second until a scream erupted into the road.

AJ took off towards the scream, with Gabriella closely following.

"Troy! Troy!" They called. AJ stopped and looked around, then found himself getting tackled. It was Troy.

"Help me, man. This dogs fucking crazy!" Troy said, before being pulled away. AJ quickly jumped up. Gabriella stepped beside him then screamed. Troy was bleeding from his legs and shoulder. Gabriella got a better look at the animal and it looked like a wolf.

"Holy fuckin' shit!" AJ gasped, taking a step towards Troy.

The wolf growled at him. AJ stepped back. The wolf then directed his attention back to Troy. It tore at his ribs. Troy yelled in pain, trying to push the wolf away, but it was to strong. AJ took his chance. He kicked the wolf in the face. It backed away and looked at him like he couldn't believe that someone would do that. He growled at AJ and jumped. AJ ducked and pushed Gabriella out of the way. Gabriella helped Troy up, supporting him. AJ was dealing with the wolf. He turned to Troy and Gabriella, "Run! I'll deal with him! RUN!!" The wolf jumped on him. Clawing his chest and biting his shoulder. AJ used his head for once and headbutted the wolf in the neck. Troy and Gabriella ran off towards Gabriella's house. AJ managed to get the wolf off of him and stood up. His shoulder spewing blood, he started to walk off. The wolf again jumped on him. He landed on his face in a bush, a very thorn filled bush. The scratches on his face was nothing like the claws in his back. He grabbed a heavy stick and hit the wolf in the head. AJ stood up and looked it directly in the eyes.

"Come on, you mother-fucking-son-of-a-bitch." AJ snarled. The wolf growled then jumped.

Troy and Gabriella made it there in less than 5 minutes. Gabriella helped Troy to the couch. Gabriella's little sister came running in.

"Mom said you were in trouble." She said, in a sing-song voice.

"Sid, this is not the time, ok. Just go to your room and I'll be there in a minute." Gabriella instructed. Her sister made a face, but did what she was told.

Gabriella started to pull down Troy's shirt, but Troy grabbed her hand shaking his head.

"Troy, I gotta look at it." Gabriella said.

"It feels like it's on fire. AHHH!!" Troy said.

She pulled down his shirt and stared in disbelief. His wound was almost healed completely.

"What??"

"What? Is it bad?" Troy asked.

"No, it looks fine. Just like a minor scratch."

"I gotta go help AJ." Troy said standing, but his leg buckled and he fell on the couch again.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry to say, he'll have to deal with it himself." Gabriella said, hanging her head.

Troy grabbed his cell.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm calling Chad. I might not be able to help, but Chad, Zeke, and Jason can." Troy said, dialing the numbers.

LATER

Zeke, Jason, and Chad walked to the woods. They searched everywhere for any signs of AJ or the wolf.

"Find him?" Chad asked.

Zeke and Jason shook their heads.

"He can't be dead, can he?" Jason asked.

"No, he's tough. He'll probably turn up in a little bit." Zeke said. The other boys nodded and they walked away, still looking for any signs of their friend.

Troy's leg was the worst wound. The wolf had dug it's teeth deep into the leg. Gabriella could see the bone. The door burst open. Gabriella puked. She looked and saw AJ standing there, holding his hand behind him. His shoulder was bleeding badly and he was limping on his right foot.

"Sorry for barging in and everything, Gabi. But I thought you'd wanna see this." AJ said. He showed them what his hand had. The wolf's head was dangling from his hand.

"Shit." Troy said.

"Phew." Gabriella said, before puking again.

"Sorry." AJ said.

"Call Chad. Tell him you're ok." Troy said.

"I'll call on the way to my house. Gabriella, I think you should take him to the hospital."

"What about you?" Gabriella said.

"I'll be ok. Just a scratch."

"A scratch?! Your bleeding all over my floor!" Gabriella practically screamed.

"Sorry. But I'll be ok. Trust me. Tomorrow I'll be as good as new." AJ said, smiling. He turned and walked out of the house.

**A/N HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER I SPENT HOURS WORKING ON THIS SO I HOPE IT PAID OFF. REMEMBER, YOU'RE OPINIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day Troy sat in his room with his leg propped up. Out of all the injuries, his leg was the worst. The doctor said that he would be fine after a couple of weeks. The injury on his shoulder was almost healed when they got to the hospital. The good thing was that you couldn't see the bone anymore. His friends all surrounded him, except Wendy, AJ and Gabriella.

Chad looked at Troy, "So, AJ killed the dog? With what?"

"Wolf and I don't know how." Troy said.

"Where's the body? Cause we didn't find it." Zeke asked.

"Did you see his condition?" Taylor asked.

"He didn't look to good." Troy said.

"Back to the dog. Why did he attack you?" Kelsi asked.

"Not a dog. A wolf and how am I supposed to know? We were just talking and then the next thing I know, I'm on the ground." Troy said.

"There isn't a lot of wolves around here." Taylor said.

"Yeah."

AJ and Gabriella walked into Troy's room. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"Troy, I thought you said he was in bad shape." Chad said, confused.

"I thought he was."

"It wasn't too bad." AJ said.

"You were limping a little to the left. You're shoulder was bleeding all over my floor." Gabriella said, glaring at him. AJ avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Where's Wen?" Kelsi asked, changing the subject.

"She has an interview for a job." AJ said.

"Oh."

Sharpay left without a word.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Ryan. He disappeared two years ago, today." Gabriella said.

"Oh, yeah."

AJ looked at his feet, seeing as how he was Ryan's best friend, Troy understood. Gabriella knew they meet at Drama Camp, or at least that's what she thought. Suddenly, he quickly looked up and arched his head, slightly. Gabriella thought this was a dog-like movement.

"I… uh… gotta go. I'll see you guys later." AJ said, taking off at full speed.

Sharpay sat at the edge of the docks. She didn't like the ocean. Since her brother disappeared, she stopped being the 'Ice Princess'. She became the girl that lost her brother. She remembered that day all to well and wanted to forget it.

FLASHBACK

Sharpay sat on the edge of her dad's boat, letting her feet hang in the water. Ryan was looking around at nothing. His favorite hat on his head, keeping the sun away from his eyes.

"When are we leaving? This is cutting into my shopping time." Sharpay complained.

"We aren't leaving for a while Sharpay." Mrs. Evans said.

"I don't like the water." Sharpay said.

"Then why did you come?" Ryan asked, his signature confused look on his face.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You should like swimming. You're really good. You could make the swim team." Mr. Evans said.

"Dad, I spend all of my time in the drama club. I don't have time for that. Besides, why would I want to waste my times with those dorks." Sharpay said, disquisted.

"Shar, are you still mad that Troy and Gabriella beat us out?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, noone had beaten us out since kindergarten. That calls for being mad for a while." Sharpay said.

The boat rocked a little.

"Whoa. What was that?"

"I think it was just the ocean waves." Mr. Evans said.

Sharpay jerked her feet out of the water and jumped back. "Something just touched my feet."

"Shar, it was probably just a fish." Ryan said. "Fish are here, right?"

"Shut up, Ryan. I know that." Sharpay said.

Ryan looked out and saw something that he had never seen before. Well, he saw it in movies but he never did in real life. A fin was ticking out of the water.

"Hey Dad, is that a dolphin's fin?" Ryan asked.

"It could be, bit it doesn't look like it." Mr. Evans said.

The fin slowly went underwater.

Ryan looked over the edge. Just as he did the boat rocked and he fell over.

SPLASH!!!

"Ryan, get out of the water." Mrs. Evans said.

"Help!" Ryan shouted. Sharpay ran to the edge, but didn't find anyone.

"Ryan!" Sharpay cried. "Ryan!"

A green hat floated over to the boat. Sharpay picked it up. On the inside was the initials R.E. She fell onto the boat crying, muttering.

END FLASHBACK

Sharpay wiped away the tears. She got up and walked away from the ocean, leaving the awful memories behind her, for now.

A familiar face watched Sharpay from the ocean. Smiling and frowning at the same time. As Sharpay walked away he dove back into the water and kicked away with his tail.

Wendy walked out of Lemche's with a smile on her face. She felt like she aced the job interview. She was about to call her boyfriend when he walked up to her.

"AJ, what're you doing here? I thought you were going to Troy's." Wendy said.

"I did. Then I heard this like… I don't know. It was like a wolf howl, but noone else acted like they heard it. I think that wolf was a-"

"AJ, baby, don't even finish that sentence. Ever since those spiders bit you, you've been claiming the weirdest shit." Wendy said, walking towards her car.

"It's all true. You saw the other day, ok. I didn't fake that. I couldn't have faked that." AJ said, following her.

"I know. I believe that, but you are just going crazy with this. Don't you think that maybe you're just going a little overboard?" Wendy said, unlocking her car door.

"No, I don't. At all. No." AJ said, shaking his head. "Look at the evidence, Wen. My wounds have went into a double-healing spree. Yesterday I had blood pouring from my shoulder. And now," He pulled down the shirt a little. "not a scratch on me."

"Look, I'm sure it's normal. When Troy starts growing a fur and yellow eyes, then I'll start believing all the crazy bullshit your saying." Wendy said, getting in her car and driving off.

AJ sighed and walked back to his blue Firebird.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor sat in Troy's living room, awaiting the pizza man.

"Hey, Taylor, do you know anything about werewolves?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi!" Troy fussed.

"No. I don't. AJ's the man to go to for myths and all that stuff." Taylor said. "Why do you wanna know anyway?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No reason. Just curious."

The doorbell rang. Chad jumped up, "I got it."

Chad came back with the pizza and they talked for a while. Until the door burst open and Kelsi and Jason rushed in.

"It's Sharpay." Kelsi panted.

"What happened?"

"She found him." Kelsi said.

"Found who?"

"Ryan. She found him." Jason said, panting.


	4. Chapter 3

"What?" They all exclaimed.  
"Yeah she found him washed up on the beach." Jason said.  
"She's bringing him here." Kelsi said.  
"Damn. Should've ordered more pizza." Chad joked.  
"Chad, get serious." Troy said.  
"How long will it take?" Gabriella asked.  
"Not to much longer"  
"I'm gonna call AJ since he is Ryan's best friend." Troy said.  
Fifteen minutes later Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke walked in.  
"Sorry we took so long but Ryan was soaked. I didn't want him getting a cold." Sharpay said, with an arm around her brother.  
"Ryan." Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi hugged him, but the guys stuck with shaking his hand.  
"Ryan, where have u been"  
"I don't remember. I remember falling out of the boat...then nothing." Ryan said. "How long have I been gone"  
Everyone looked to the ground. "Two years." Gabriella finally said.  
"What? Two years? What'd all I miss?" Ryan asked.  
The gang then told him most of what happened in the last two years that was important. Until...  
"Alright Troy. What's the big friggin' emergency. This had better..." AJ stopped short at the sight of Ryan.  
"AJ, what did you do to your hair? Is that blue streaks?" Ryan asked.  
AJ nodded and pulled out his cell and made a call. "Hey Wen. Yeah what's the number for the nuthouse cuz I'm goin to enlist myself there"  
The gang laughed as he continued.  
He put the phone away. "Well that wasn't helpful. Wait..I'm dreaming"  
Ryan walked to him and pinched him. "That hurt?"  
"Yes." AJ said, pinching him back.  
"Then it's not a dream." Ryan said, smiling. He hugged his friend for a minute then looked at his hair. "So, why the blue streaks?"  
"Well the oceans blue and you were lost in the ocean." AJ said.  
"Oh. A way of remembering me?" Ryan asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Well, blue's not your color hair. Maybe red, but not blue." Ryan laughed.  
AJ tilted his head to the side. "Hey guys I gotta go. I'll see you guys later. Ryan, me and you later at the arcade." Ryan nodded and AJ left.  
Chad watched him leave. "He's gotten really weird after he came back from that trip"  
"What'd you mean?" Kelsi asked.  
"Well he's never around much anymore, he's always making dog-like movements, and I get a weird vibe from him now"  
"Hey Troy do you have a dog?" Ryan asked.  
"No, why"  
"Cuz u got fur on your neck." Ryan said.  
Troy brushed his neck. "Gone"  
"Nope still there." Ryan walked to him and pulled the fur off him.  
"Ow!" Troy said.  
"I just brushed it off you dude"  
"No I think that was attached." Troy said.  
Gabriella looked at him, her smart mind wondering. 

NEXT DAY

Gabriella sat in the library during her free period. The librarian, Ms. Falsaff, kept a close eye on her. OF course she kept a close eye on everyone. Gabriella wasn't surprised that the school didn't have on werewolves. The only other place she could think of was AJ, but his free period wasn't until last period, at which he went home. Luckily for her though AJ walked into the library, a thoughtful look on his face. Gabriella waved him over.  
"Hey Gabi"  
"AJ, you know a lot about myths don't you?" Gabriella asked.  
He nodded.  
"I was wanting to know if you could help me with... werewolves"  
"You wanna know about werewolves?" AJ asked, mouth dropped open. Her turn to nod and she gently closed his mouth.  
"Um... Ok, whatcha need to know?" "I wanna know how they turn to werewolves, how to cure them, and...how to kill them"  
"Easy stuff, well for me anyway. The scientific term for werewolves is lycanthropes. Sometimes its genetic, sometimes a normal person gets bitten. Forget the Hollywood shit, ok, its bull. Silver: only works if it's in their heart or brain. The cure is where I'm stumped. If it's genetic...your stuck a werewolf. But, if you were bite by said lycanthrope.. I only know that monkshood or wolfsbane works, but it's dangerous. You have to fix it up and put it in a syringe. But you could overdose it or it might have side effects"  
"Where can I find wolfsbane?" Gabriella asked.  
"Why do you need to know?" AJ countered.  
"I just need to know"  
"Gabi, just tell me"  
Gabriella sighed, "You won't call the nuthouse"  
"Nope. I promise"  
"You know that wolf that attacked us the other day"  
"Yea. How could I not know..." He got close to her face. "I killed it"  
"Well, I think it was a werewolf"  
AJ didn't looked shocked, he sighed. "I knew you'd figure this out. Allright. There's a greenhouse out by the dock. A drug dealer named Sam works/lives there. He grows it. It might cost you a little bit though"  
"You haven't been growing any fur or claws have you?" Gabriella asked.  
AJ laughed, "Nah. By the way, just so you know, there are more than just werepeople. They can be anything: werespiders, weresharks. Any animal u can think of"  
"Wait, what do you mean you knew that I would figure this out?" Gabriella looked at him.  
"Uh┘." The bell rang. "Saved by the bell." He took off.  
"Wait┘" She called, but he was gone.

AFTER SCHOOL

Gabriella and Troy walked around the corner of the school but heard a very interesting conversation. They hide behind the wall and listened. Troy looked around the corner and saw that AJ and Wendy were talking.  
"Baby, you've got to control this, ok." Wendy said soothingly.  
"I'm trying. This is crazy. I actually think I'm turning into"  
"I saw it, too. You're not losing it." She cut him off.  
"Wen, I ripped out his heart and then tore him to shreds!! He was my friend!" AJ proclaimed.  
"He was trying to kill you! What was you supposed to do?! Let him?!" Wendy said.  
"You saw what happened to me. You know that I'm a freak of nature." AJ said.  
Gabriella shot Troy a confused look, Troy shrugged.  
"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it"  
"Oh sure. Like people grow spider legs out of their sides everyday!" AJ said, a little too loud.  
This caught their attention more.  
"Well maybe it was a bad dream." Wendy suggested.  
"Like we both had the same dream. That's impossible. Gabriella asked me about werewolves today." AJ said.  
"You haven't got that stuck in her mind too have you?" Wendy said.  
"I didn't say anything to her about it until she asked"  
"Well what did she want to know exactly?" Wendy asked.  
"Just normal stuff about a werewolf and how to cure them"  
"Back to yesterday"  
"Wen, baby, you know me. I'm trying to control this thing and it's my fault he's dead"  
"No, it's not, remember. He started hitting on me, then you made him stop, then he pulled a knife on you"  
"Yeah I know, but if I had better control of this fuckin thing!" AJ said, punching a locker.  
"Look we're going to go to the library and look some of this up, ok?" Wendy said, putting a hand on his cheek.  
"Yeah. Ok." He said, holding her hand as they walked down the hall, totally unaware that anyone heard their conversation.  
Troy turned to Gabriella. "I think he's saying he killed someone"  
"Why would he do that though Troy?" Gabriella asked. "We know him better than that"  
"I know." Troy blinked.  
"Troy┘ your eyes are yellow." Gabriella said.  
"They are?" Troy asked.  
"Yes"  
"I'm more concerned about AJ killing someone right now." Troy said.  
"Come on. Let's go follow them and ask them." Gabriella said.  
They walked down the hall trying to catch up with their friends.

A/N OK I know this isn't too but I was up most of the night workin on this and besides, I'm running out of ideas. So I need a lil help here people. If you have any ideas or anything please email them to me. Much appreciated.


	5. Help the author

Ok I'm runnin a lil low on ideas here. I know where im goin with AJ and Ryan but idk about the others...plus i need more action or somethin ur ideas are GREATLY appreciated 


	6. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story, its greatly appreciated. gives everyone that reviewed $100 and thanks to you reviewers this is my most popular story (by reviews) and I need your help. I'm going to do a horror/hsm/horror triple crossover its either going to be Freddy VS Myers, Leatherface VS Michael Myers, LeatherFace VS Jason Voorhees, or Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers. Please tell me which one you would like me to right or if you have an idea and I didn't mention it you can leave it in a review and keep reviewing and heres the next chap

"Babe, would you calm down?" Wendy said.

"No, I can't calm down. I won't. Not until I find a cure." AJ said.

"How do you know there is a cure?" Wendy asked.

"There's always a cure for these kinda things."

"What if there's not? What then?"

"Then I'm gone. I'm out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving this place. Pack up some stuff and leave."

"What about me?!" Wendy cried.

"You'll be better off here. You can tell the guys that I've gone for awhile." AJ said, getting in his car.

"Hey, no, c'mon we'll figure somethin out." Wendy got in the other side.

Gabriella and Troy watched the car pull off from the school doors.

"Well now we know even less." Troy said.

"Troy, we need to follow them." Gabriella said, turning to him.

"No. We're not going to. We can't anyway, my cars all the way across the parking lot and their already gone."

"We need more information and AJ wont tell us if we just ask him."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Gabriella?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed. "Sorry, I'm just worried."

"C'mon let's head to my house. We can find them later." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor sat in the Evans living room, watching the big plasma screen TV. The news had interruppted the movie they were watching.

"-- the young couple was walking home form the nearby movie theater around 9 o'clock last night. The young girl, Amilia Reeds, was pulled into the woods by a wild animal. Her boyfriend, Gregory Williams, ran to save her but stopped when he heard, what he says was, "a bone-chilling death howl." When Gregory found Ms. Reeds, her side had a bite in it. Mr. Williams took her to the hospital, but she died shortly after. The corner stated that the cause of death was because of a shark bite, but Ms. Reeds was nowhere near water."

Ryan turned off the TV. "What the hell?"

Chad shrugged. "Who knows what kinda freaks are out there these days."

"A shark bite? Ok, that makes no sense. How would a human get a shark bite on her side without a shark?" Taylor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe he had a shark's head and just used that." Chad suggested.

"Or maybe he dragged her to the water and dumped her in and brought her back when she got bitten?" Sharpay said.

"Not possible. She wasn't wet and he wouldn't have had that kind of time." Ryan said.

"Hmmmm. Maybe an animal did it, but another animal killed it." Taylor thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Maybe it wasn't a person. Maybe it was an animal, but I don't know what kind of animal has a bite like a shark's." Taylor said.

"The world's going crazy." Sharpay said.

"It was already crazy, but now it's going crazier."

Ryan got up. "I'm gonna go for a swim."

Sharpay jumped up. "Ryan, are you sure? I mean last time you went in water..."

"It's just the pool in the backyard, Shar. I'm not gonna disappear." Ryan gave her a smile and walked out the door. Sharpay bit her lip.

Chad jumped up. "Swimming sounds fun. Hey Ryan, wait for me!" Chad said, running after him.

Taylor rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

Ryan stood at the edge of the pool. He looked down at the water and was suddenly splashed. "Ah!"

Chad came up and smiled innocently at him. "Oh you got wet?"

"Oh real funny Chad. Wait until I get in there." Ryan threatened, playfully.

"I'm waiiitiiing." Chad said, in a sing-song voice, as he did the back stroke.

Ryan took off his shirt and jumped in, splashing Chad and making him sink in the water a little.

Ryan smirked and swam around and pulled Chad under. Chad grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

After a few minutes Chad let go and they came up. Chad smirked at Ryan, until Ryan went underwater and Chad lost sight of him. Chad felt something brush against his leg and turned around, expecting to see Ryan, but nothing was there.

"Hey Ryan, where you at?" He asked, looking around the pool. He got out and looked around the pool. Ryan had grabbed the ladder and was holding his breath underwater. Chad laughed a little and waited for him to come up.

Ryan took a big breath as he came up. "Whoa! I beat my old record!"  
Chad shook his head and got back in the pool. "And almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Eh you're too young to have heart attacks." Ryan said, waving an arm at him.

Chad started laughing but saw Ryan's arm and jumped back.

Ryan looked at his arm. His skin had turned gray, not just any grey but the kind of grey a great white shark is. Ryan jumped back, like he could get away from his arm and cried out in shock.

"What the hell?!" Chad shouted.

Ryan disappeared under the water.

Sharpay and Taylor, meanwhile, sat on the couch watchin Oprah.

"Maybe you should go to one of her shows, Taylor. She might give out a car again. Didn't yours break?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, but with my luck she'd give out something like a new kitchen appliance." Taylor said, laughing.

They both jumped when someone cried out. Sharpay jumped up. "Ryan!"

They heard Chad yell something indistinct. Then after a pause they heard an ear-piercing scream.


End file.
